His Shining Light
by HiroXK
Summary: She could always be his shining light even when his world was dark. Yet at the same time she was always so troublesome. ShikamaruXOC
1. Seafoam Green Eyes

Seafoam Green Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Shikamaru Nara was the laziest ninja at Konoha's academy. Everyone knew that. To him it was such a drag having to do all this work just to become a leaf village shinobi. It was a real pain. All he really wanted to was to lay about and get by with doing as little work as possible.

However, that being said he was also the smartest, with an IQ over 200. Which served him well as he remembered everything. Well almost everything. In fact he remembered the first day he met her. Hikari Arai. That troublesome woman. Specifically he remembered her striking seafoam green eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul. It was hard to forget a pair of eyes like that. As they were a striking color that not many people had.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. They were about 8 years old. He had just strolled lazily into class, hands stuffed into his pockets and was making his way to his usual seat in the back. Away from all the fangirls who were currently fawning over Sasuke Uchiha. Tch typical. When he spotted an unfamiliar girl. Well unfamiliar to Shikamaru anyway. Sitting next to and chatting with Kiba.

She had raven black hair with a hint of blue tinges. That stopped at that time to her shoulders in two neat braids. She was laughing and chatting away and seemed to be having a good time with Kiba. He couldn't help but admire the girl as she wasn't off fawning over Sasuke like the other girls were. Which was unusual seeing as 99.9% of the girls in their class had a crush on him except her it seemed.

The girl looked away from Kiba and that's when he saw them. The most striking pair of seafoam green eyes he had ever seen. In fact he was 100% sure he's never seen anyone else with those colored eyes.

It was only when Choji had called his name several times and the girl turned to look at him before he realized he had been staring at her and soon scrambled away before he could embarrass himself any more that day. He made it to his usual spot and sat down next to Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I-I uhh sorry Choji I got lost in a daydream. So uhh whose the girl next to Kiba?"

"Ohhh her that's Hikari Arai. Her family is skilled in making all kinds of herbal medicines. And they run a teashop with all sorts of teas and delicious cakes. She's really nice and always shares her snacks with me." Choji stated happily as he thought of the yummy cakes he had many times at the Arai family teashop and snacks he shared with her.

From that day on though, Shikamaru never thought he'd ever have a chance to see Hikari again as she was put on team 7 as a part of a special squad of 4.

Ugh how troublesome. Of all the squads she could've been placed on it just had to be that one. Where'd she be along side of a knucklehead, an obsessed fangirl kunoichi and of course Sasuke Uchiha.

"What a drag." He said as he and his teammates and Asuma continued to walk around the village. In search of a place to relax after having just completed a mission. Usually they'd stop for BBQ but their favorite spot was unusually busy and none of them seemed to to be in the mood for Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey the Arai teashop is just across there. Let's go have some tea and cakes there." Choji suggested. The others agreed and followed their friend and student into the teashop.

"Welcome please have a seat and a. server will be right with you." A woman with lavender hair said happily.

Team 10 took a seat in the back and each took a look at the little menus in front of them. After only a couple minutes their server appeared.

"Welcome. My name is Hikari and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some dango?"She asked.

At the sound of her name Shikamaru turned. There standing in front of them was her. Smiling sweetly. Her seafoam green eyes shining brightly.

"Oh hey Hikari long time no see. How have you been?" Choji asked his friend.

"Heeeey Choji. Long time no see I see you brought friends, just get back from a mission?

"Yupp. These are my friends Shikamaru, and Ino. And this is our leader Asuma-sensei."

"Hi nice to meet you Hikari I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Asuma simply nodded at the girl.

The group turned to Shikamaru who had yet to say a thing as he was busy staring out the window. Hikari smirked. He was shy.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Hikari teased and turned her attention to Shikamaru.

"Wha-what? No. I-I just find pleasantries troublesome. A real drag. But if you must know I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru sputtered as his cheeks burned bright red.

"Nice to meet you all. So what can I get for you?" Hikari asked as she pulled out a pad and pencil to write down and take their orders.

A couple minutes went by when Hikari returned with a tray of tea and cakes for team 10. She served them their orders and spent the next couple minutes chatting with them and catching up with Choji.

Soon team 10 had finished and paid for their tea and cakes, and Hikari had to go back to work.

"It was nice to meet you all and catch up with you Choji but I have to get back to work now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Hikari. It was so nice to meet you." Ino said sweetly and waved to the girl.

"Later Hikari. I'll be back again soon." Choji said as he waved to his friend.

Asuma just waved. While Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a nod.

Team 10 exited the teashop. Asuma excused himself as he had somewhere else to be and his students watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving his students to walk back to their homes. On the walk back Ino commented on just how nice and sweet Hikari was hoping they could become friends. Choji talked about how delicious the cakes were and how he'd visit again soon.

Meanwhile Shikamaru remained quiet. He couldn't believe that a girl just flustered and teased him. It was so troublesome.

"Hey Shikamaru are you okay?" Choji asked.

"Yeah is something bothering you?" Ino asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ino smirked. He was lying. He was obviously bothered by the fact that a girl had teased and flustered him.

"You know Shikamaru lying is a sin. You shouldn't lie like that." Ino commented sassily.

"Wha-what are you saying Ino?"

"You're obviously bothered by the fact that you were teased and flustered by a girl."

"I am not! I just wasn't expecting her to be so troublesome is all."

"Yes you are bothered Shikamaru. It's written all over your face." Choji pointed out.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and huffed, "Whatever! I'm going home."

With that Shikamaru scurried away back to his house. Before his friends could tease him some more.

Though truth be told he was indeed bothered that he had been sassed teased. And by a girl no less. A troublesome girl. Man, it was such a drag, but he hoped it would not happen again. No not hope he wouldn't let it happen. Next time he'd be the one to leave her flustered.


	2. Land of Waves

Land of Waves

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"Oh no! I'm slate! Hikari exclaimed as she ran down the stairs of her house. It was 9:00AM, an hour after her team was supposed to meet with lord Hokage to receive their first mission as official genin of Konoha. And here was an hour late on her first day. She was about half way to the door when she ran into her older brother Akihiro and her mother Haruka.

"Whoa there little sister what's the hurry?" Akihiro asked.

"I'm late for my team's first mission. No time to talk Akihiro."

"But sis you're forgetting your headband and you can't go without some breakfast." Akihiro said as he held out her headband.

"Oh, right that. I forgot." Hikari said and grabbed her headband and tied it around her neck.

"Here dear, here's some breakfast before you leave." Haruka said as she handed her daughter pieces of toast.

Hikari took them, thanked her brother and mother and ran out the door as fast as she could to the Hokage building.

Hikari was about half way there when suddenly.

*Crash!*

She ran right into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Said the someone she crashed into.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there as I was running."

"Obviously." The someone said and extended a hand out to her, which she took. When she was back to a vertical base it was then she realized who had crashed into. None other than Shikamaru Nara. Who currently was smirking at her when he realized it was Hikari who crashed into him.

"Shi-Shikamaru? I'm so sorry."

"Well Hikari you're quite the clumsy and troublesome woman aren't you."

"I-I what?" Hikari stammered as her face reddened from embarrassment.

"Never mind. Just be more careful. Wouldn't want you crash into me again."

"Wh-what? Gah! Shikamaru I don't have time for you. You idiot." Hikari grumbled and ran into the Hokage's office. Leaving a very amused and entertained Shikamaru smirking as he watched her disappear into the building. It was just like he said he'd be the one to fluster her the next time they met.

Once inside Hikari was greeted by her teammates who were eager to go.

"You're late idiot," Sasuke huffed.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you'd never show up Hikari," Naruto said happily.

"Hikari are you, all right? Your knee is bleeding." Sakura said as she pointed to Hikari's right leg.

"What? Ooh so it is. I'm sorry lord Hokage, Kakashi-sensei it won't happen again." Hikari said as she examined her knee. Just her luck. She showed up late, she crashed into Shikamaru, got embarrassed by him and now she was bleeding. What else could go wrong.

The Hokage briefed Team 7 on their mission. It was to find a lost pet named Tora. For some rich pudgy woman. Not exactly what Hikari was expecting to get as their first official mission but she didn't complain as long as it wasn't another survival exercise then she was okay.

"Before you go Hikari we should bandage up your knee." Kakashi said and pulled out some bandages from his ninja tool bag and bandaged up her knee.

Team 7 soon found the pet Tora which turned out to be a cat. They returned the cat to its owner. Only to see it be squashed and nearly smothered to death. Tch! Well if it was always being smothered like that Hikari couldn't exactly blame the cat for running away.

The Hokage was about to assign Team 7 another mission which could've been babysitting, grocery shopping or gardening when Naruto stopped him. Begging and pleading for a real mission. A challenging one. Both Iruka and the Hokage tried to get him to understand the mission types and how they built skills, but Naruto wasn't backing down.

Finally, the Hokage gave in and gave Tea ranked mission in which they were to be bodyguards. To a grumpy old bridge builder named Tazuna who thought Team 7 was nothing but a bunch of brats. Normally Hikari wouldn't care but like Naruto she wanted to demolish Tazuna for insulting Team 7 like that. But refrained from doing so.

After a briefing on their job and a quick stop to gather their backpacks and supplies, Team 7 and Tazuna were ready to head out. This would be their first real test as Leaf Village shinobi and each hoped they would succeed and prove themselves as upcoming Leaf Village shinobi.

As Team 7 headed out Shikamaru was walking to his usual napping spot reveling in the fact that he had flustered Hikari just like he planned to and it was quite amusing to the least. He now deserved a rest, seeing as Team 10 just completed their mission of babysitting some kid. It was such a drag. But at least now he could finally take a nap before heading home. Just as he was about to reach his spot, he was spotted by Ino who waved him over.

"Hey Shikamaru, did you hear the news?" She asked.

"What news?"

"About Team 7 they just went on their first C ranked mission," she said as a matter of factly.

"How did they get a C ranked mission?"

Ino shrugged, "Apparently it had something to do with Naruto."

"Of course, leave it to the fool to get them a C ranked mission," he mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets.

"By the way Shikamaru, are you still upset about being teased by Hikari?" Ino asked.

"Wha-what? No, I'm not, as a matter of fact I got even with her," he stated confidently and smirked at Ino.

"Awww how cute you're flirting with her," Ino said triumphantly as a smirk appeared on her face.

Shikamaru turned red from sheer embarrassment.

"F-flirting?! I am not flirting with her, I merely was paying her back for teasing me," Shikamaru sputtered as he tried to cover his face with his hands.

"Sure, whatever you say Shikamaru," Ino said while still smirking at her friend.

"Whatever. Troublesome woman, I'm leaving now," Shikamaru said and ran off to the field.

When he finally arrived there, he laid down in grass putting his arms behind his head. And thought about what Ino had just said.

Hah! As if he'd ever flirt with a girl as troublesome and as clumsy as Hikari. He was just paying her back for teasing him the other day. That was all right? If that was all then why was his face turning red at the thought of her.

Aww, man what a drag he never wanted to be involved with a girl. Let a lone a troublesome and clumsy one or least he thought he didn't.


	3. Homecoming of Team 7

Homecoming of Team 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It had been days since Team 7 left for the Land of Waves. And they were due to arrive back in a couple of hours. Like usual word had spread throughout the village on how they successfully escorted Tazuna the bridge builder back home. On top of that they had defeated Gato and his gang of thugs who had been terrorizing the people of the Land of Waves. And how they had also battled with Zabuza Momochi the ninja assassin of the Kirigakure.

It was the quite the feat for the squad of 5. And nearly all of Konoha seemed quite impressed. Especially the third. However, what the rumors failed to report on was the sacrifices both Zabuza and his partner Haku made. Haku had sacrificed himself for Zabuza. While Zabuza sacrificed himself to defend the honor of Haku and defeat Gato. It was a sad end for both and a memory that would stick with Team 7 forever.

"Finally! We're home! I can't wait to go to Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed as his team finally entered the village gates.

"Naruto do you have to be so loud?" Sakura asked as she followed behind the blonde.

"You're always so annoying," Sasuke commented as he walked behind the two.

"What was that Sasuke?" Come here so I can demolish you," Naruto said as he put his fists up ready to fight the Uchiha.

"Now don't start fighting you two please," Hikari pleaded as she stepped in between the two boys who were sending death glares at each other.

"Hikari is right you two, you're a team remember?" Kakashi said as he separated the two boys.

The two boys humphed and turned away from each other.

"Now then Team 7 let us report back to the lord Hokage," Kakashi said and began to lead his team back to the Hokage's office.

After a brief meeting with the lord Hokage, Team 7 was officially dismissed and free to do whatever they pleased. Kakashi disappeared and headed home. Leaving his four genin alone to do whatever.

"Hey Sakura, Hikari do you guys want to go get ramen?" Naruto asked hoping the girls would say yes and help him pay as he was short on cash.

"Only if Sasuke will come," Sakura stated as she turned her attention to the stoic Uchiha.

"We've finished our mission, I'm going home," he stated monotonously and with that turned on his heels to head back home.

"But Sasuke..." Sakura said as she pouted.

"Awww cheer up Sakura, we can still have fun together," Hikari stated as she linked her arms together with Naruto and Sakura.

"All right! Time for ramen!" Naruto shouted as he dragged the two girls to Ichiraku.

On the way there, Team 7 just happened to run into Team 10 who were also on their way to get something to eat.

"Hey Hikari!" Choji called as he saw his friend rounding the corner with Naruto and Sakura in tow.

"Oh, hey Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. We're about to grab lunch, want to join? Hikari asked happily as she and her team stopped in front of Team 10.

Team 10 nodded and followed Team 7 into Ichiraku. Where the 6 of them chatted and talked about Team 7's recent mission to the Land of Waves. Naruto excitedly recalled their battles and training they did while they were in the Land of Waves.

"So Hikari did you crash into the enemy is that how you beat them?" Shikamaru teased in hopes of getting a reaction from the kunoichi.

It didn't take long for Hikari to react. She sweat dropped and turned beet red. This again? Was he ever gonna let her live that down?

"N-no. I didn't," she said as she stuck her tongue out at the Nara.

"Hah! You're getting all defensive?"

"Wha-what no I'm not!" She retorted as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Their interactions through out lunch piqued the interest of the 4 others at the table. But they couldn't talk about not in front of them.

Soon the 6 finished their meals and paid for their orders and headed out of Ichiraku. As Shikamaru and Hikari both headed home leaving the other 4 to talk.

"Hey you all saw what was going on at table didn't you?" Naruto said as he cupped a hand to his mouth and whispered to the three shinobi around him.

"Yeah what of it Naruto?" Sakura asked wondering what in the world her teamate could be thinking.

"Yes make your point Naruto," Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"They like each other duh," Naruto said as if was as plain as day.

"We know that Naruto, it was obvious from their interactions," Sakura said.

"Hey Choji you know them better than anyone else what do you think?" Ino asked as she turned to her chubby friend.

"Well Shikamaru finds Hikari troublesome. He thinks this about most girls. But you can tell he definitely likes her. He has since we were 8. Otherwise he wouldn't put so much effort into teasing her like he does. Hikari is sweet but with a bit of a spitfire side. She likes him too. She wouldn't be this open and unshy if she didn't," Choji stated as he munched on a bbq potato chip.

"That's it! We have to get them together! I'm giving us a mission," Naruto proclaimed as he punched a fist into air.

"What mission Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Operation: ShikaXHikari of course," Naruto said as if it was as plain as day.

"Naruto you can't force things to happen it has to happen on it's own," Sakura scolded.

"I know that Sakura but it doesn't mean we can't help them along can't we?" Naruto asked as a smirk formed on his face.

"We really shouldn't but knowing Shikamaru he'll probably put in very little effort into attempting to win her over, and knowing Hikari she'd be too stubborn and shy to admit her feelings. But I suppose we can help," Choji stated as he crossed his arms.

"So we're going to do it and help them? Operation: ShikamaruXHikari is on?" asked Ino.

"You better believe it Ino! Let's do this!"

Naruto shouted.

The two obviously liked each other. And they had to something about it. Operation: ShikamaruXHikari was on.


	4. Chunin Exams Begin

Chunin Exams Begin

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Hikari yawned and stretched as she headed downstairs to get something to eat before she headed to the academy for the first part of the chunin exams.

As she headed into the kitchen for breakfast she was greeted by her mother Haruka, father Kenji and her brother Akihiro.

"Morning sis you're up early again today. Do you have another mission today?" Akihiro asked as his sister sat down at the breakfast table with a plate of jelly smeared toast and scrambled eggs in her hand.

"No not a mission, but it's the first day for the chunin exams. My team decided to do it," Hikari explained as she recalled the explanation Kakashi sensei had given them about chunin exams a couple days earlier. As well their scary run in with the three sand ninjas and on top of that a run in and Sasuke's scuffle with Lee of team Might Guy.

Team 7 almost didn't make it as Sakura had almost given up on being a kunoichi. But after some convincing from her and Naruto she decided to go through and apply for the exam with her teammates.

"Hikari the chunin exams will test you and your teammates both mentally and psychically are you prepared for that?" Her father asked.

Hikari nodded as she took a bite of toast.

"Not only that but you'll be tested to see how well you and your squad can work as a team. You're the only squad of four so it'll be a bit more challenging for you all, in terms of battle strategy, but if you work together you four will overcome, " Akihiro explained as he took a bite of toast.

"Now that's enough you two don't scare her like that," Haruka scolded as she wagged her finger in front of both her husband and son.

"We're not mom, we're merely trying to prepare Hikari for what lies ahead of her and team 7," Akihiro stated as a matter of factly.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be fine," Hikari said as she stood up from the table and headed out the door to meet her teammates at the academy.

When she finally met her teammates they were all eager ready to head into the academy and to take the first part of the chunin exams. As they stepped inside they were greeted the other candidates that came to take the chunin exams. Each looking more intimidating than the next. It was enough to send chills down Team 7's spines.

"Gee what's this?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Looks like we're not alone, " Sakura commented as she too looked around the room at all the genin.

"They all look pretty scary," Hikari mumbled.

"Sasuke where have you been?" A voice called. And all of Team 7 turned to see Ino glomping Sasuke to death.

How embarrassing. Hikari thought as she sweat dropped and watched the scene unfold.

"Boy you have no idea how long I was hoping you'd show up. I missed those brooding good looks of yours," Ino continued as she continued to glomp and cling onto Sasuke. Much to the Uchiha's and Sakura's dislike.

"Hey! Back off you porker he's mine!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

Ino finally jumped off Sasuke and turned her attention to Sakura, "Miss forehead they let you in? Still got those frown lines on those billboard brows I see."

"Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura shouted. As both Naruto and Hikari sighed.

Soon they were meet by none other than the other two members Team 10. Or Ino-Shika-Cho as they called themselves.

"Oh it's you guys. I knew this was gonna be a drag but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame," Shikamaru said as he and Choji stood observing Team 7 and their teammate's antics.

 _Lame huh? That was it Hikari was gonna demolish Shikamaru then and there._

"Lame! You take that back Shikamaru! Come here I'll demolish you! Dammit! Let me go Sasuke!" Hikari screamed as Sasuke held her around the waist as she kicked her legs and wailed her arms trying to break free of his grasp and as she tried to land a punch and kick toward the smirking Nara standing in front of them.

Meanwhile Choji munched on potato chips and sighed. As the scene between his two friends unfolded. That certainly didn't take long for Shikamaru to get a reaction out of Hikari.

"Relax you'll get your chance to demolish him," Sasuke whispered as he tried to calm the kicking and screaming kunoichi that he held onto to prevent her from punching and kicking Shikamaru. As much as he'd be amused to see that. He knew that they shouldn't be causing a scene. On top of that he knew she didn't stand a chance at beating Shikamaru especially with that shadow possession jutsu of his.

"So all three stooges are here," Naruto teased as he turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"Hey! You know what pipsqueak...awww forget it you're a waste of time," Shikamaru said as he turned his attention away from Naruto and back on Hikari who had stopped struggling to get out of Sasuke's grasp but was still being held by him much to Shikamaru's dislike, to prevent her from trying to punch and or kick him.

"As for you troublesome woman just shut your mouth," Shikamaru said as he smirked watching her turn away from embarrassment.

"Well well looks like the gang's back together again," Kiba Inuzuka retorted as he and the others of Team 8 joined the other genin.

O-oh hi Naruto," Hinata said shyly as a blush crept up on her face. Leaving the clueless blonde wondering why she was blushing and acting shy.

"You guys too huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing," Shikamaru commented. This was such a drag.

"Yupp here we all are the rookies. This is gonna be fun at least for those of us who make the cut. Right Sasuke?" Kiba mocked.

"Kiba be careful you don't get over confident," Sasuke retorted as he smirked at Kiba.

"Just wait we're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy," Kiba said cockily.

"What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies?! You don't know what training means!" Naruto shouted angrily as he pointed an angry finger at Kiba.

"Uhhh don't mind Kiba I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Hinata said as she pressed her index fingers together.

Choji took a look at Akamaru. Boy was he starting to look plumper and juicier. He was just a couple steps in front of Kiba when he was stopped by Shino Aburame preventing him from stepping on a bug.

"What do you want? What's wrong?"Choji asked as Shino stepped in front of him.

"Thought maybe you hadn't seen it," Shino commented as he looked down at the bug.

"Huh?" Choji questioned as he looked down at the bug.

"Why you saving it for lunch?" Choji mocked.

"Hey you guys, you might want to try keeping it down a little," said an older white haired, glasses wearing, clad in purple male that approached the group of rookies.

"I mean no offense you guys are the rookies. Fresh out of the academy I wouldn't be making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip, he said as he looked at the genin in front of him.

"Well who asked you?! Who are you?!" Ino shouted.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really look around you made quite the impression," Kabuto said as he and the other leaf genin looked at the other ninjas around them.

Kabuto then went on to explain how the exam makes everyone tense. But it can't be helped it always does. And how he had taken the exam before. The other genin were fascinated but none more than Naruto.

"Cool then you could give us all the inside tips," Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah some expert he's never passed," Shikamaru pointed out.

"But he could still help us," Hikari pointed out as she waited for Kabuto to continue speaking.

"Well seventh time's the charm," Kabuto said nervously.

"So I guess all the rumors of the exam being tough are true. Oh man I knew this was gonna be a drag."

"Hold on don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out with my ninja info cards," Kabuto said as he pulled out orange cards.

Curiously Sakura asked what those cards were. Kabuto explained that his cards were special chakra infused cards with information that he gathered over the last four years and how he had over 200 cards. He then proceeded to show the kids around him what exactly the cards could do. He explained with a card about the villages all about the chunin exams and what exactly they were all about. Friendship between the nations. Brotherhood and all that. But most importantly maintaining the balance of power.

"Do those cards of yours contain any info on the other candidates individually?" Sasuke asked.

"They might, do you have any one special in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"I might," Sasuke said as he recalled his encounters with both Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee.

"Well I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect but I got something on just about everyone," Kabuto said as he shuffled his cards.

"Including you guys of course. Tell me everything you know about them. Give me a description and where they're from. Anything really," Kabuto continued as he pulled out a card.

"He's Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it," Sasuke said as Kabuto pulled out two cards containing info on both Gaara and Lee.

He demanded that they be shown and Kabuto did just that. Explaining everything about both Gaara and Lee. From Lee's skills as ninja to both of their number missions they completed. Though weird part about Gaara was besides his missions completed not much was known. And after every mission he always came back unscratched. Leaving all of the other genin around him questioning just what Gaara was capable of.

After all the info was given Kabuto then explained that the competition this year was gonna be tough. For in all his years of coming he never saw such an elite group of candidates.

The hidden leaf village certainly had their work cut out for them but they all had the will of fire burning within them and no matter what they would succeed.


	5. Forest of Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Forest of Death: Ino-Shika-Cho to the rescue

The first half of the chunin exams had been well dare Hikari say the easiest part for Team 7. All the had to do was prove they could use their wit and skills to cheat on a written exam without being caught. In fact, the written part was practically encouraging them to do so. Once they had figured that part out, it was safe to say that Team 7 had passed. Oh how she wished the second part was just another written exam or target exam. Anything but what they were facing now.

Instead they were told by Anko the proctor for the second exam to go into a forest called the Forest of Death, to retrieve a second scroll as they needed them to move on. One heaven and one earth. Then head to a tower to await further instructions. It sounded simple enough.

However, Team 7 found it was easier said than done. For while Anko mentioned that there'd be other teams they'd probably face as each team would be looking to take their scroll and other dangers. No one had prepared them for what they had faced. Earlier they battled a sound ninja by the name of Orochimaru who disguised as grass knoichi named Kin who managed to take down both Naruto and Sasuke. Leaving Hikari and Sakura vulnerable. And for the moment completely alone.

Currently, Sakura and Hikari were face to face the three sound ninja who served Orochimaru and were for some reason after Sasuke. Each were willing to put their life on the line to protect their fallen teammates. However, from what both saw after Lee took on one who seemed to be the leader of the three, is that the sound ninja were very skilled and powerful. Possibly all able to manipulate sound at will, all perhaps knowing jutsu more powerful jutsus than those before.

Yet no matter what they had to protect Sasuke and Naruto. And now Lee.

Sakura and Hikari threw shuriken at the one who defeated Lee but were blocked by his strange sound device.

"Ahhhh I almost forgotten you two," said the leader as he turned his attention on the two girls.

As the three prepared to fight Ino-Shika and Cho who were in the bushes near by, watched as the battle began to unfold debating on what to do.

"These guys are scary I vote for getting out of here," Choji said timidly.

"Sasuke and Naruto are out of it and Lee's not looking too good either. It's just Sakura and Hikari all alone against the three of those guys. Well what do you wanna do? Ino? Shikamaru asked as he turned to Ino.

"Why ask me huh?"

"Well if we don't do something soon they're toast. Are you cool with that? You and her were friends once right? And Hikari is your friend, right?" Shikamaru asked.

The questions hit Ino hard. On one hand her friend Hikari was in danger at risk of being killed and she didn't want that to happen. Yet on the other there was Sakura her friend turned rival who was also in danger, and while she didn't want her to get killed Ino for some reason couldn't bring herself to jump in and help her friend and rival. But if they didn't act quickly the two were gonna die.

"Ino? So, like what do you wanna do?" Shikamaru asked once more growing increasingly concerned and impatient.

"Why do you keep asking me that? What am I supposed to do? You want me to go out there and get myself killed?"

"Hah?" Shikamaru questioned as Ino thought more.

As Team 10 debated, Sakura and Hikari continued to battle the sound ninjas. Each threw shurikin but were blocked by the one who had a sound device in his hands.

Not good their shurikins were blocked by sound waves. They had to try something else. As to what it was, they didn't know.

Suddenly Sakura was grabbed by her hair by the female sound ninja.

"Why you jerk! Let her go!" Hikari shouted as she ran in and tried to land a kick on the female but was knocked back by the leader's sound wave device and sent flying back into the tree where Sasuke and Naruto lay.

"I'm afraid you're too slow kid," he taunted as Hikari was knocked backwards and unconscious and began to bleed from the mouth from the impact of the hit.

"Hikari!" Sakura shouted as she watched her friend be knocked unconscious.

"My my what soft and shiny hair. But you know what if you spent a little less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your jutsu you might not be in this fix!" The female taunted as she continued to pull and jerk Sakura by the hair.

"Hey Zaku I know what will be fun why don't we let miss beauty queen watch while we finish off that Sasuke guy and her little teammate there," the female taunted once more.

"Why not," her teammate Zaku said as she continued to hold Sakura preventing and restricting her movements.

"Sakura..." Lee called as he began to finally stir.

It was no use Sakura had no strength left and because of her and her teammates were going to be killed. She felt so useless and helpless and when her friends needed her she couldn't do a thing. Somehow some way she had to break free of the female's grasp or both Sasuke and Hikari would be dead.

"Okay let's do this," Zaku said as he approached both Hikari and Sasuke.

From the bushes Team 10 watched wide eyed and scared.

"Man this thing is about to get really ugly," Shikamaru pointed out. Worst of all Hikari was about to be killed and yet his body was too afraid to even move to intervene and save her.

Using all the strength she could muster up Sakura reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai knife.

"Come on it's pointless, it won't work on me," the female holding her hair taunted.

"It's not meant for you," Sakura said as she used the knife to cut her hair and broke free of the female's grasp.

"Kin finish her!" Zaku yelled.

Kin was about to finish Sakura off when suddenly she disappeared leaving nothing more than a log substitution. She did this again and again. Until finally she snuck up on Zaku, landing on top of him and biting his arm to hold him in place.

"Are you crazy get off me!"Zaku shouted as he punched Sakura in the face over and over again trying to get her off. But no matter how much Zaku punched Sakura wouldn't let go.

The punches left her swollen bloodied, and bruised. But she kept holding on, she had to. It was the only way to protect her teammates. She was determined to hang on until either they gave up or more help arrived. She was gonna win, for Naruto, Sasuke, Hikari and Lee. But most importantly for herself.

Zaku finally punched her off and was ready to finish Sakura off.

"Now you're gonna pay," he said as he approached her..

Meanwhile Team 10 still waiting on Ino had to do something and fast.

"Ooh man this is bad," Choji said frightenedly.

"Well Ino?" Shikamaru questioned once more. It was act now or leave Team 7 to die and he was determined not to let it happen but it was all up to Ino.

"Say so long kid," Zaku said as he readied to attack Sakura.

When suddenly Team 10 rushed in.

"What's this the second squad?" Zaku questioned as the three new leaf shinobi stepped in front of Sakura.

"Ino..." Sakura said as she gazed on her former friend.

"Surprised? I swore I'd never let you show me up didn't I? And on top of that I won't let you get Hikari killed.


	6. Ino-Shika-Cho

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Ino-Shika-Cho

"Ino but why?" Sakura questioned as her rival and her team stepped in.

"I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke and trying to get all of the credit. While also nearly getting my friend killed," Ino stated confidently.

"These leaf village worms will be sorry they squirmed their way into something that doesn't concern them!" Dosu commented, agitated by the fact that Team 10 showed up.

"Are you two crazy what are we doing here? These guys are bad news man, " Choji asked as he turned to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Don't look at me it was Ino's idea. But what are we supposed to do? Just sit back and let a girl do all the fighting? And isn't Hikari your friend?" Shikamaru questioned.

Ino laughed nervously and said, "Sorry for dragging you both into this. But we are a three-man squad right? All for one and one for all."

"Yeah what's meant to happen will," Shikamaru stated casually.

"This ain't teamwork I call this suicide. Let me out of here! Please let me go," Choji pleaded as he tried to make a break for it but was stopped by Shikamaru holding onto his scarf.

"Stop wiggling you're getting on my nerves!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Better a live sheep then a dead lion. Right fatso?" Zaku mocked.

Choji stopped in his tracks, "What did that guy just say? You wanna try saying that again?"

"I said your smart to get out while you still can fatty," Zaku remarked.

Choji whipped around and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY OKAY! CHUBBY POWER! THAT DOES IT NOW THIS IS PERSONAL! ITS A FIGHT TO THE DEATH BETWEEN LEAF AND SOUND!"

Ino smirked now that Choji was all fired up the fight was officially on.

"Good job thanks a lot now we gotta live with it," Shikamaru said monotonously.

"Don't worry it won't be for long," Zaku taunted.

Sakura turned to look and noticed ominous purple smoke was coming from Sasuke. Whatever it was it was giving her a bad feeling and she didn't much like the look of it.

"Sakura your teammates are down look after them," Ino instructed.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay team Ino let's show them who's boss," Ino commanded.

"Got it!" Choji said all fired up.

"Formation! Ino!

"Shika!"

"Cho!"

Ino-Shika-Cho was ready they had to take care of these three and allow Team 7 some time to recuperate and recover. The formation started with Choji using his expansion jutsu and his human boulder jutsu to roll straight toward Zaku who attempted to stop the attack with his slicing sound wave. Which only caused Choji to jump the sound wave and head straight for Zaku. Upon seeing the danger was in he, Dosu rushed in to try and stop the attack but was completely stopped by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"What's happening?" Dosu questioned as he couldn't move.

"Just me and me shadow," Shikamaru pointed out as he held Dosu in place.

Meanwhile Choji rolled toward Zaku knocking him to the ground.

"What is it why are you just standing there?" Kin questioned as she looked at Dosu who was standing with his hands on his head much like Shikamaru was doing a few feet away from him.

"It's some kind of paralysis jutsu," Dosu said as he struggled to move.

"Ino I'll leave the girl to you."

"Okay you got it. Just take care of my body while I'm gone," Ino reminded Shikamaru.

"Sure."

Using a hand sign, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to take control of Kin while Shikamaru held onto Ino's body.

Choji continued to roll toward Zaku ready for another attack which Zaku dodged growing increasingly agitated by the leaf village pests.

"Enough of this! Kin!" He called. Completely unaware that she had now been taken over by Ino.

"What's wrong with you?" Dosu asked as he noticed his teammate acting strangely.

"Party's over fellas," Ino said as she had Kin's body and had her hold a kunai to her throat. Stunning both Dosu and Zaku.

"Take it easy one false move and your teammate here gets it in the neck. You don't want that to happen. So here's what you do, just drop the scroll and walk away. When you're far enough away to where I can't sense your chakras I'll let her go," Ino warned.

This made Zaku and Dosu laugh. Causing Ino concern. For unlike the leaf village brats they didn't play by those rules. To prove their point, Zaku aimed an attack at Kin causing Choji to roll into her which caused her to fall and bleed from the mouth. Which in turn caused Ino to bleed from her mouth.

"This is bad," Shikamaru said as he noticed Ino was now bleeding.

Choji from having spun too much stopped and was starting to feel sick.

"I don't understand you guys what kind of monster would attack their own teammate?" Ino asked.

"I guess monsters like us," Zaku said cockily.

"You see we don't play this game by your rules it's not the scrolls we're after or even passing this test," Dosu pointed out.

This left Team 10 stunned. If it wasn't the scrolls or the test then what was that these ninjas wanted. Ino dared to ask.

"Sasuke," Dosu simply said leaving all of Team 10 and Sakura stunned.

On top of that he was finally freed from Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"So, your paralysis jutsu has a limited duration I see," Dosu taunted.

"Shadow possession jutsu get your jutsus right," Shikamaru said annoyed by the fact that Dosu called it by the wrong name.

"Whatever and I see that your teammate is able to slip her soul into her opponent. Very clever but dangerous. Anything that happens to Kin happens to her too. So if say Kin were to die," Dosu said.

"What are you gonna do kill your teammate?!" Shikamaru questioned.

These guys definitely knew no boundaries if they'd go as far as to kill their own teammate.

"If push comes to shove yeah," Zaku said as a matter of factly as he aimed his hand at Kin ready to kill her as if it was like no big deal.

"Oh man what a drag."

"Yeah no kidding," Choji commented. These guys meant business and they couldn't risk Ino getting killed.

"Did you really think you could beat us? Face it you ninja are a bunch of hacks," Zaku taunted.

"From a second rate village," Dosu added.

"Huh, that's pretty tough talk I guess that makes your village third rate. I wonder if you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing," Neji taunted from his and Tenten's spot up in a nearby tree.

Dosu was agitated how dare these leaf village worms mock the sound village.

"Lee.." Tenten said as she looked down on her fallen teammate.

"You blew it," Neji stated.

"These leaf village ninjas keep popping out of the woods like cockroaches," Dosu commented.

"Looks like somebody used our teammate like a punching bag. No one does that and gets away with it!" Neji shouted as he used his byakugan to analyze the sound ninjas chakras. Intimidating Dosu and Zaku.

"No more playing around Tenten full power," Neji instructed. Tenten was about attack when suddenly Neji stopped his byakugan as he felt a surge of unnatural and unusually high chakra.

"Well are you going stand up there all day or are you going to come down here and do something about it?" Dosu asked waiting for Neji to make his move.

"Actually it looks like it might've been taken out of my hands," Neji said.

This stunned all the ninjas on ground, and each turned their attention to see what Neji was talking about. Upon looking they noticed that Sasuke was beginning to stir and that the ominous purple smoke was surrounding his body. Suddenly he was fully up with strange glowing markings all over his body and sharingan fully activated. And he noticed three things. One that Naruto was still out cold. Two Sakura was badly injured, and her face was swollen and bruised. Thirdly and lastly Hikari the girl he liked was also injured, out cold and blood was all over her mouth. That simply would not do.

"Sakura who did this to you and Hikari?" Sasuke asked.

No answer.

"Who was it?" He asked again awaiting a response.

"Sasuke what's happening to you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry I'm all right it's only the power flowing through me. In fact I've never felt better. He gave me this gift and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger and to follow my path I must have power at any price. Even it means being consumed by evil," he said coldly.

Whatever this power was coming from Sasuke. It scared everyone witnessing it. So much so that Shikamaru took himself and Ino back to Team 10's original hiding spot. Whatever was happening to Sasuke was really bad. Not to mention he could feel that Sasuke's chakra levels were spiking unusually and unnaturally high. Which meant things were going to get ugly.

"Sakura which one of these people did this to you and Hikari?" He asked again.

Zaku stepped forward while Dosu stepped back in fear. While he did hurt Hikari he now had no idea what Sasuke would do to them.

"That would be me," Zaku said cockily.

Sasuke glared at him and turned his attention to Dosu and said, "Which means you hurt her after I finish him I'll tear you apart!"

Meanwhile sensing things were getting worse Shikamaru called to Ino and Choji, "Ino hurry up and get back in your body you don't want to be involved in this! You too Choji! Come on get outta there!"

"I'm coming!" Choji called as he ran back to the hiding spot and Ino released Kin from the mind transfer.

"That a girl good to have you back," Shikamaru said as Ino returned to her body.

"Shikamaru what's this all about? What's going on?" Choji asked concerned.

"How should I know."

Meanwhile Sasuke's body began to glow again as more markings appeared. Stunning Dosu as he no longer knew what to do. Sasuke's chakra levels were too big and he had no idea how they were going to fill their orders to assassinate him. Unable to wait any longer, Zaku unleashed a super sonic slicing wave hoping to hurt all of the leaf village ninjas but most importantly Sasuke. Thinking he blew them all away Zaku was quite pleased however, Sasuke managed to move incredibly fast and punched Zaku really hard sending him flying and to the ground in seconds and on top of it he moved his three teammates out of harm's way.

Now Sasuke moving at extreme speed formed hand signs and aimed his fireball jutsu at Zaku who tried to use his sound waves to block the flames. Only to be hit by shuriken. Then suddenly Zaku found himself in Sasuke's grasp with Sasuke's leg on his back and arms being pulled behind him.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You seem very attached to them," Sasuke said as he pulled very hard on Zaku's arms.

"No what are you doing?" Zaku pleaded. When suddenly Sasuke pulled both of them back hard and broke them.

He then turned his attention to Dosu. He was going to make him pay for hurting Hikari by not only breaking his arms but by killing him. Yes killing him seemed fit.

"It looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make thing more interesting than your friend," Sasuke said coldly as he began walking toward Dosu. Thinking quickly Sakura knew what she had to do. She ran toward him and hugged him from behind and pleaded with Sasuke to stop. Upon seeing the tears and Sakura pleading, Sasuke stopped and the markings on his body faded away, his eyes back to normal and he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"You're strong Sasuke. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now. I strike a deal we give you this scroll and you let us go," Dosu said as he placed down their earth scroll in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

With that he picked up his teammates warning Sasuke that should they ever meet again in combat they won't run or hide.

"Wait who is this Orochimaru anyway?!What's he want with Sasuke?! And why Sasuke?!"Sakura asked.

"I don't know we're told to target Sasuke and we did. I don't know why we were told to assassinate someone with the curse mark. I don't know why he survived. There are many things I don't know," Dosu said and he turned to leave. Leaving half of Team 7 with questions.

"Hey you guys okay?" Choji asked as he and his teammates ran over to check on Team 7.

"Ino you look after Lee. We'll check on the kid and Hikari." Shikamaru instructed.

"Right." Ino said as she ran over to check on Lee.

"Sakura is in danger. Don't worry I'll save you Sakura," Naruto said in his sleep.

"Somebody ought to kick him and wake him up this is embarassing," Shikamaru said as he walked over to check on Hikari.

"Can I kick him first?" Choji asked eager to kick Narurto.

First thing Shikamaru did was make sure Hikari had no other injuries besides some cuts and bruises and a busted lip. She didn't. Which was a relief to him. Squatting down near her, he gently shook her and called her name, "Hey Hikari are you okay? Come on wake up troublesome woman."

Upon hearing her name and Shikamaru's voice calling her, Hikari sat up and looked around.

"Where am I? Is everyone okay?"

"Well well seems sleeping beauty is okay," Shikamaru teased.

"Sh-shut up Shikamaru. Where's Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto?"

As if on cue Sasuke and Sakura were at her side.

Seeing that Hikari was okay, Shikamaru and Choji went back to Naruto they had to wake him and they knew just how to do it.

"Hikari are you all right?" Sakura asked as she inspected her friend's wounds.

"I'm fine how about you Sakura? How'd you get those wounds? And what happened to your hair? I have an herbal ointment in my tool pouch my clan made that can help with the swelling."

Sasuke hned reminding the two girls he was still there.

"Ooh Sasuke are you okay? Is your fever gone?" Hikari asked as she put a hand on his forehead.

He removed her hand from his forehead and spoke, "I'm all right what about you? Do you have any more injuries?"

Hikari shook her head and he sighed a sigh of relief. She was fine which was all that mattered to him.

Suddenly there was a loud smack. Followed by, "Owwww! The grass ninja where is she? Everybody hide!"

Hikari sweat dropped as Naruto finally woke up.

Choji poked him with the stick while Shikamaru commented about how annoying Naruto was.

"So, what's your story why you guys here? What's going on?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Explaining everything to you would be such a pain," Shikamaru said monotonously.

"Everyone just showed up here to help," Sakura stated calmly.

With that said, Team 7, Team Guy and Team 10. Took time to thank each other for the help and to also recuperate. Though with them all knowing the strength of the sound ninjas and dangers of the forest, it left all of them wondering what else was ahead for them during the rest of the chunin exam.


	7. Fight on Team 7

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Fight on Team 7

After the incidents in the Forest of Death, all the teams were on high alert. Needless to say when it was announced that the final candidates would be fighting each other in one on one combat. Team 7 was both relieved and excited. Relieved because they didn't have another mission in another forest and excited because they could have the chance to face each other in combat. Though none were more excited than Naruto and Sasuke. Who both looked forward to facing each other.

The rookies were reunited once again each waiting to find out who'd they'd face. To be honest Shikamaru didn't really care as it such a drag and meant more work for him. After all they went through in the forest they deserved a break. For a day or two. Or maybe even a week. Aww well too late nothing he could do now except hope he was last. At least it would give him a few minutes to rest.

"Hey Sasuke don't get eliminated in this round. I look forward to facing you and showing you what I've got," Naruto said confidently as he waited for his turn.

"I look forward to facing you too Naruto and you too Shikamaru," Sasuke retorted.

"Hah? Why me?" Shikamaru questioned as he arched an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons," Sasuke stated calmly.

 _Great just what I needed a target on my back. To make it worse it was from Sasuke Uchiha. I mean give me a break. Why him? And why me. It's such a drag. Shikamaru thought as he went back to watching the board to see who would face off._

Truth be told Sasuke looked forward to facing the lazy Nara for one reason. Or to be precise because of one person in particular. You see while he'd never admit to anyone but himself, the Uchiha had a crush on Hikari Arai. For of all the girls at the Academy she was the only one who actually treated him like a person and seemed to care about him like one. Instead of only liking him for his looks and his namesake. Hence why he liked her so much.

However, he recently deduced that a certain lazy ninja also liked Hikari too. He figured this out by observing his interactions with her. And although Shikamaru would deny it he was 99.9% sure he was right. Scratch that he was right. He saw the way he stole glances at her as she eagerly stood by him and their teammates awaiting her turn. He wasn't sure who Hikari liked but it didn't matter he'd figure that out later. Right now, he had to focus on who his opponent would be and then if need be focus on beating Shikamaru both on the field of battle and for her.

The first round of matches went by pretty quickly. With Sasuke defeating his opponent quickly with the lion's barrage and Shino defeating the sound ninja Zaku leaving only Dosu and Kin left. Needless to say, Hikari was both impressed and nervous. She was impressed with how quickly Sasuke defeated his opponent and with Shino's bugs. Yet she was nervous. While she knew her water jutsus were an almost rare talent in the Konohagakure she was nervous because she wasn't as skilled with it as her brother or father or even other members of her clan. So, she had a lot to live up to so to speak.

After the first two matches, Sasuke was escorted out of the arena by Kakashi sensei despite protesting, wanting to see the finals, he eventually went leaving all his teammates wondering where exactly he was going. Though watching his match Hikari and Naruto noticed strange markings appearing on his body that seemed to have vanished in seconds. Hikari at first thought it was a trick of the lighting but when Naruto claimed he saw them too she knew it was more than that.

So, the two them attempted to ask Sakura about the markings but she insisted she hadn't seen any such markings. Causing the two to arch their eyebrows. She definitely knew yet was keeping it from them for some reason. Oh well they'd find out eventually.

The matches continued with the sand ninja named Kankuro defeating his opponent leaving everyone shuddering in amazement and fear of the sand ninjas. Sakura and Ino battled next but their battle ended in a draw however both put on an excellent show of skills. Things were winding down and neither Hikari or Naruto had gone yet.

"Awwwww man when's it gonna be my turn. I wanna show people my skills," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Calm down Naruto and don't make a scene. I'm sure you'll get your turn soon," Hikari said trying to calm her teammate. Though to be honest she was getting antsy herself waiting was boring.

"Hikari is right Naruto don't make such a scene you idiot," Sakura commented.

The next round featured Temari of the sand village and Tenten of Team Guy. Temari made quick work of Tenten with her incredible wind jutsu skills that came from her giant fan even after the match was over she showed little respect to her opponent but gave the sand village another win.

Surprisingly Shikamaru was next and he had to face the sound ninja named Kin. Great just his luck he'd have to face a girl. Not just any girl but the second sound village ninja and knowing what he learned in the forest they were tough and had already seen his shadow possession jutsu. Oh well it was all he had. Shikamaru defeated Kin in a battle of wits and with his "lame" shadow jutsu just leaving Dosu left. And leaving everyone including Hikari quite impressed with the lazy bum's skills and wits.

Naruto huffed in more annoyance. A lazy bum like Shikamaru got his turn and here he and Hikari were just standing around like statues. Totally unfair. Then suddenly Hayate announced the next match. Hikari Arai vs Kabuto Yakushi. Hikari gulped of all the opponents she got, she got the one with the most experience not to mention he had those special cards that told him of all their skills in battle.

"All right Hikari beat that four eyes!" Naruto cheered as she entered the arena.

"Yeah Hikari! Show him what you've got!" Sakura cheered.

"You can do it Hikari!" Ino cheered.

"Go Hikari go!" Choji cheered as he munched on chips.

"She doesn't stand a chance against that guy," Shikamaru commented as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah and why is that Shikamaru? Hikari will beat four eyes believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Use your head idiot or better yet shut up and just watch," Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms.

Kabuto entered the arena. This was completely unexpected. He wasn't expecting to have to fight. As he had his own secret agenda and mission with lord Orochimaru that he needed to attend to. So, he had to get out of it and fast.

"The seventh match Hikari and Kabuto. Begin." Hayate said as he moved on the side for the two opponents.

"I rather not fight her, she won't stand a chance if you allow this to continue," Kabuto said to Hayate as he pushed up his glasses.

Hikari grit her teeth. Sure, Kabuto had years of experience as a shinobi and having taken the exam several times, but he still shouldn't underestimate her.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm more than capable of beating you," Hikari seethed.

"Really are you sure? Remember I have years of experience and have all the details on you. Hikari Arai. Your skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu but not yet genjutsu. Your water jutsu style is unique I'll give you that however I know all about water jutsus and how to counter them. You need to learn when to walk away," Kabuto said confidently as he built up chakra in his fist preparing to strike her down.

Forming hand signs Hikari built up her chakra and was prepared to hit him with a couple water bullets when he suddenly walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going Kabuto?" Hikari asked.

"Like I said you can't beat me, I'm saving you the embarrassment you'll face if we continued."

"Are you sure you want to forfeit to her?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah it would just a waste of time," Kabuto said as he walked away.

"The winner of this match by forfeit Hikari Arai."

"Hehehe see that Shikamaru four eyes just walked away from her," Naruto said as he grinned.

"Whatever it would've been such a drag to see her get beaten in seconds," Shikamaru retorted.

"Take that back you jerk!" Naruto shouted as Hikari made her way back up to the balcony.

"Hah! No way pipsqueak."

Truth be told Hikari was relieved having to not face Kabuto. While she was disappointed to not have shown off her skills, she was relieved for truthfully she knew she couldn't beat him.

The matches continued until all the skilled genin made it through. With the preliminaries out of the way it was time for the finals. The third Hokage explained to them that the finals would take place in a month. Giving them time to prepare to summon the leaders of the villages and time for all the genin sharpen their skills and prepare some new tricks, and most importantly get some much needed rest.

Now that the preliminaries were finished, it was time for the remaining of Team 7 to train hard and attempt to become chunin. They all then picked numbers and found out who they'd face.

Surprisingly Shikamaru would have to fight twice. What a drag. Though he couldn't complain as he saw one of his opponents was Hikari. That would be an interesting match up considering he never got to see any of her jutsus. Though it was a drag to have to fight twice. Awww well he'd manage or so he hoped.


End file.
